


Take Me Back

by Mercy_Rhyne



Series: Mercy's Bad Thing Happen Bingo [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Actually I'm pretty sure it does, Bad Things Happen Bingo, He doesn't deserve this, I think this qualifies as kidnapping, Remus has issues, Remus is a jerk and an idiot, Taking You With Me, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, but what's new, virgil is done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Rhyne/pseuds/Mercy_Rhyne
Summary: Remus doesn't like change. He never has. And things have been changing a lot lately. So, it's time for him to get things back to how they used to be.
Series: Mercy's Bad Thing Happen Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722406
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Take Me Back

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Kidnapping (mostly implied I think?), Unsympathetic Remus
> 
> Big thank you to Davidthetraveler for betaing this fic!

Things had been changing lately. Remus didn’t like that. He couldn’t stand  _ change _ . What was the point of change if things were just fine the way they were? He just… didn’t get it. 

At first, it had been Virgil leaving them to have fun with the other sides.  _ The light sides _ , as Remus mockingly called them — if Roman could get away with calling them dark sides, he got to give them a matching nickname, that was just the way things were. And it had sucked. Virgil leaving them meant  _ change _ . It left Remus and Janus alone and while there was nothing wrong with Janus, it was so much quieter. And it meant one side less to pester when Janus had had enough. It was quiet. A bit too quiet for Remus' tastes, but after a while, they'd managed to make it work. Just the two of them. They'd silently developed a sort of rhythm in which they worked and at this point, it was almost automatic to them.

But now… it seemed like Janus was starting to be accepted by Thomas and the other sides. Or- most of the other sides. And he started spending more time with  _ them.  _ Making schedules, talking to Thomas, et cetera. And that left Remus all by himself. Something he hated more than anything. He didn’t work well by himself, and Janus  _ knew  _ that. He didn’t like it when things got too quiet, and talking to himself did not have the same effect as talking to someone else. And while Janus told him that nothing would change after his acceptance, Remus knew that was a lie. Things were already changing. Janus was following in Virgil’s footsteps and he thought that Remus would be too dense to notice, huh? Well, he  _ wasn’t _ . But sure. If Janus wanted to leave so badly, he could. Remus didn’t need him. He didn’t need anyone. 

Except he really, really did. 

It was a little bit after Janus had been accepted by Thomas now. Things were still rough between him and Roman and Virgil, but hey… at least he was part of the group. To some extent. That’s what he had wanted, right? So… good for him. Remus didn’t need him. He could live without dear old Janus. 

Except that being by himself for such a long time was difficult. There was no one around to listen to his random outbursts, no one to witness his strange experiments, no one to talk to about his ideas or random day-to-day stuff. It was difficult. Remus had thought he would get used to it eventually, but… he never did. Maybe he had underestimated this entire thing. 

Which was why he found himself in Virgil’s room one fateful day. With a hint of satisfaction, Remus noted that the room hadn’t changed a bit, even if Virgil had moved to the other side of the mind. It was nice. Familiar. 

However, Remus didn’t have time to take in his surroundings, because Virgil walked down the stairs, having noticed someone enter his room. 

“I told you guys, I do-” Virgil froze on the middle of the stairs as he noticed Remus, in the exact spot where Roman would usually be. His eyes narrowed and his hand gripped the handrail a little tighter. “What are you doing here?”

Remus noticed the hostile tone in the other side’s voice, but he didn’t mind it too much. Or at least… he pretended he didn’t. He knew Virgil! They got along! This was how he usually acted, so it was okay, right? 

“I just dropped by to say hi,” he shrugged, putting on his usual grin. “I’ve got to say, Virge, I expected a bit of a warmer welcome. After all this time…”

“I’ve got nothing to say to you, Remus,” Virgil mumbled as he continued down the stairs, not meeting the Duke’s eyes. 

“Aw, come on now,” Remus said with a roll of his eyes as he walked closer to the other, his hands on his hips. “It’s been so long! Surely, you’ve got  _ something _ to say to me?” 

He approached Virgil, leaning into him slightly. The anxious side rolled his eyes and pushed him away, but still refused to meet his eyes. 

“Yeah, get out of my room,” he said sharply, finally looking into Remus’ eyes with a glare before walking into the kitchen area. 

Of course, Virgil would have to do a little bit better to get rid of Remus. He had been alone far too long to let himself be brushed off so easily. No, the other side simply followed him to the kitchen, sitting down on the countertop, his legs crossed. “I just crave a little interaction, what can I say?” he mused, kicking his legs up slightly. “You of all sides should know how that feels.” He raised an eyebrow as Virgil spun around, giving him a fiery glare. 

“ _ Don’t _ ,” he spat as he approached Remus, looking as if he was ready to tear him to shreds. “Don’t do that.”

“Don’t do what?” Remus asked innocently, hiding an amused chuckle at Virgil’s reaction. “I’m just trying to connect to you.” As he said so, he placed a hand on the anxious side’s shoulder.

Immediately, Virgil’s hand snapped up, grabbing Remus’ wrist so tightly that it might just snap. An expected response and, in fact, the response Remus had wanted to get out of him. He knew Virgil hated being touched like that, so of course, Remus had made it his goal to do that as much as humanly possible.

“Keep doing that and I will connect my fist with your nose,” he hissed dangerously. All this threat got out of the other was a chuckle. He’d missed these little interactions so much. 

“You have no idea how much it means to me to hear that coming out of your mouth, Lord of the Cries,” he smirked. He felt the stinging in his wrist, but he took a strange sense of pleasure out of it. Remus was almost disappointed that it seemed like Virgil didn’t remember this. Maybe it had been too long since he went over to the light sides? “I missed this, I really did.”

Virgil growled softly, pure anger in his eyes. If looks could kill, Remus would have died a thousand deaths by now, and he felt a satisfaction at this realisation. They kept their eyes locked for what could very well have been an eternity. Virgil's eyes were burning with rage while Remus' carried that same amused expression they always did.

“Just… leave me alone,” Virgil finally spat as he released Remus’ hand, almost shoving it into his chest as he turned around. “Get out of my room.”

Remus narrowed his eyes at the other’s back and jumped off the counter, not making any sound. So Virgil wanted to play it that way, huh? Very well. Remus could play that game as well. 

“Fine,” he said as he came up behind Virgil. He pressed his chest into Virgil’s back, effectively pinning the other between him and the counter, and wrapped his arms around the side, before he could even respond. “But I’m taking me with you.” The last sentence was whispered into Virgil's ear as the two of them sank into Remus’ room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Despite this currently being a one shot, I might make a part two to this. so… *eye emojis*
> 
> (Also check out my tumblr, kunnuglegur-tortimandi to request more bthb prompts!)


End file.
